I'm home? UsUk!
by MidnightAmythest
Summary: Alfred went away from his lover Arthur for a stupid buisness trip.. He comes home and Arthur was waiting for him.. with some odd surprise left in store for him. USUK, MY FANGIRLS


**NOTE: This was made based on me and my friend Risa's rp. (Pervy, we know. XD)**

**Sorry for not finishing my other story about the Hunger Games, I got bored with it and.. yea.. Enjoy the UsUk story, and I'll be sure to make more with other pairings.. **

**I do NOT own Hetalia, it goes to the rightful owner, who's name I don't feel like typing xAx**

"Alfred... Alfred... When are you coming home, you bloody git!" The pissed of Brit said to himself, pacing back and forth in Alfred's home, which reeked of burgers and gunpowder.

"What does this American DO when I'm not here?" Arthur gaged, looking at the messy manor before him.

"I'M HOME YOU FREAKY ENGLISH!" (What was that I don't even..) Alfred bursts out, nearly knocking the front door out of its hinges.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, ALFRED!" Arthur yells back. "YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR BLOODY FLIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" The Brit runs up to the bigger nation and hugs him bracingly.

"Hey hey hey, dude, the flight got pushed back a little, do something about flight errors. But who cares! I'm home from that stupid trip." Alfred CLEARLY didn't notice Arthur clinging to him as if there was no one else to hug since a zombie attack had just occured and they were the only ones left. (What.)

"You never called me, texted me, or even did anything to tell me, you twat!" The Brit complains, burying his face in the unneat white tee the American was sporting. (Dem muscles... -drools-) "Made me thought you died of a heart attack while eating those stupid burgers..."

"I tried to, but there was no recieption.. And I would never die of a heart attack! I am AMERICA!" Alfred yells back, loud and proud, (Like my dad when he farts.. =_=) STILL unaware of the smaller nation clinging to him.

Arthur had no idea what had came over him, but he suddenly kissed Alfred, passionately and filled with lust.

Alfred had NO IDEA what in the America had Arthur had just done. He stared down at the shorter man with wide-eyes.

The Brit said nothing, and kissed the Alfred once again, this time letting his hands go under the American's shirt, and let them roam freely of that toned chest.

Alfred quickly reacts, turning red as Arthur lets his gentle hands roam freely. "Why are you blushing so suddenly..?" Arthur asks, just wondering.

"N-no reason.." Alfred stutters, mentally telling himself off in his head for sounding unHero-like.

"I'm sure there's a reason.." Athur purrs seductively, his left hand reaching up to his Nantucket. He plays with it, listening to the moaning from Alfred increase.

Alfred's Florida (or his cock.. You weirdo.) went hard in a matter of seconds after Arthur began fiddling with his Nantucket ever-so sexily with his British ways.

Arthur smirks, and kisses Alfred once more, his hand leaving the Nantucket, and instead going for the American's hard cock.

A moan escapes Alfred's lips before saying, "W-wait.."

"What...?" The Brit asks, ceasing all play on Florida.

"I-I..." Alfred's shakey hand points to the bathroom, and he looks at Arthur with a pleading look.

"You bloody git..." Manages to escape his lips.

"P-please..?" Alfred asks, nuzzling his neck, his eyes still pleading into those British green ones. (AW YEAH! MY EYES ARE AWESOME! -I am England XD-)

"Fine.." Arthur sighs, and begins to walk into the bathroom. (STRUTIN' DAT ASSSSSSS. Sorry, had to add that. I'm ruining this sexy fanfic for you guys XD)

"Yay~!" Alfred walks behind the sexy Brit, giggling in a manly way. He began to stop giggling like the man he is, and stares at the perfect backside of his lover. His ass began to get the most attention from the American.

Arthur walks into the bathroom, leaning back on the sink countertop, waiting for Alfred to get in also.

The American walks in causally, and climbs into the bathtub.

"What are you..." Arthur begins, walking up to the bathtub.

Alfred's hand reaches up, and pulls Arthur's tie to get him inside the tub with him.

The Brit falls in clumisly, looking up at the bigger nation. "Wh-what the bloody hell, Alfred!"

Arthur's cry was answered with"Because it gets steamy~." It was immediately followed by a passionate kiss from the bigger nation, and Arthur decided to go back to what he was doing earlier, his hands reaching down to Florida and he began to thrust up and down, quicking his pace with each thrust.

Alfred moans by the sudden movement, and his shakey hand goes to turn on the water, steam floating about and the hot water soaking them both.

"I love you.. Alfred.." purred the Brit quietly, as the hot water touched his smooth skin.

"I love you too, Arthur... " The American cooed back, earning him more thrusting, and he began to moan loudly.

"Why are you moaning so loudly..?" The Brit asked Alfred.

He opened his blue eyes and looked at his lover. "I-it feels g-good... Plus.. W-we haven't had sex.. I-in a long time..." Moaned the American, his eyes closing to enjoy the feel of the Brit.

"I know, because you asked for it.." Arthur replied back, thrusting even harder and harder.

"I know.." Was the last words that escaped the Hero's mouth, and his lips curved into a smirk as he bucked his hips toward Arthur.

"N-nn..." He thrusts more and more, giving the American what he deserves.

Alfred looks up at Arthur again, and quickly flips Arthur on his back, begining to take over.

Arthur turns bright red by this sudden movement, and looks to the left of him. "Wh-what are you.." He says quietly.

Alfred doesn't reply, and begins to take of the Brit's pants, and throws them aside.

"Al-alfred!" Arthur cries out, again the American ignoring him.

Alfred's hand reaches Big Ben (Arthur's cock.. you twat.) and he begins to play with it teasingly, getting Arthur's quiet moaning in return.

Alfred's other hand reaches down to Arthur's ass, and he inserts a finger into his hole, earning him a louder moan.

"Al-alfred!" Arthur cries out again, recieving an answer.

"Yes?" The American cooes to his lover.

"D-do that... H-harder.." Arthur moans out, turning as red as Romano's tomatoes XD.

"How?" Alfred asks, inserting another finger and begins to scissor him.

The Brit moans even louder, wanting more and more from the sexy American above him.

Alfred notices the moan as a beg, and thrusts in more fingers, earning him louder and louder moans with each thrust he does. He decides to no longer tease him, and takes out his hand and licks it clean.

"Y-you've teased me... E-enough.." The Brit moans out.

"I know..." The American smirks, and thrusts his cock deep into Arthur, the Brit moaning ever-so loudly.

"F-fuck... it's bigger.. th-than I thought... " The Brit breathes out in between moans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laughs the bigger nation.

"N-nothing.." Arthur quietly tells him, Alfred's thrusting becoming harder and faster, and the Brit knows he's about to cum in any minute with the pace of the Hero.

The Brit's moans become even louder, louder than before, making the Hero go faster and faster, fucking his lover hardcore.

"Al-alfred.." Arthur manages to choke out, before he cums all over the tub.

Alfred cumed no later than he did, and took out Florida from his ass.

"F-fuck.. you still d-do it good.." The Brit purrs to his lover.

**AAAAAAAAND DONE! WOOOOO! Hope you UsUk fangirls LOVE THIS, I honestly like it myself. Thank me and Risa for having this perverted rp like we usually do since I am England/Arthur, and she is America/Alfred. But we have NO SEXUAL OR LOVEY-DOVEY feelings for each other, your perveted pedo you! **

**Anyways, please review, I will be taking any requests for any other pairing you want or any idea you would like me to do for another one. I love doing this~**

**Well, bye bye~ -poofs-**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEWWWW or Blearus will rape you tonight. Lolno. **


End file.
